maybe theres crazy in us all
by Drown.The.City.666
Summary: Dia and Natalie are from completely different worlds but they still manage to stay the best of friends what happens when they get an apartment together, go to a new school and meet two guys who are in other words disturbed,CAMERON/OC NEAL/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dia and Natalie are from completely different worlds but they still manage to stay the best of friends what happens when they get an apartment together, go to a new school and meet two guys who are in other words disturbed? Will they find love? Heartbreak? Or will they find out that they are just as crazy as the two?

Rating: M for adult audiences…. Lol I always wanted to say that but no its rated for adult situations, mature themes, violence, and later chapters

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Cameron/OC Neal/OC

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing from Cold Case nor do I own Kyle Gallner or the rest of the actors in this episode I do however own my two OC characters Dia Montgomery& Natalie Mayer

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story that is gonna be posted SUCCESS! lol well I hope you enjoy the first chapter : D

Enjoy !!

Ironic isn't it that those who judge others turn out to be exactly what they judge, or are they just an army of skank's and dickheads? Well I believe that's my theory in the matter I'm what you call dork by association, what's that? Well my dear friend Natalie Mayer is what you call a dork, I , Dia Montgomery, on the other hand are one of those girls that could be the most popular girl in the school but chooses not to be because I don't judge the nerds or dorks they are beautiful people in their own ways so why take advantage of that situation Natalie is my best friend and I love her more then I love my real family if I had to choose I would pick her over them any day and I get criticized every time I'm in public with her and I hate that. To solve my problem I divorced my parents and me as well as Natalie got our own apartment since she was an orphan I cancelled all contact with them if they can't except me they can go fuck themselves because there is only the me I am.

Its been 2 weeks since we moved in and finally everything is organized, painted and folded away so as a treat me and Natalie decided to scope out the mall around us and pick up some food and shirts. After shopping a little bit we finally decided to get a bite to eat I told Natalie to go find a seat and ill go get the food for both of us, she agreed and went to sit. While waiting for our order I looked over to Natalie to see some guys looking at her and laughing those fucking assholes I grabbed our food glaring at those guys as I sat down with her that pretty much shocked anyone that was there which made me smile and laugh "oh my like this isn't familiar" Natalie said sarcastically I laughed and nodded "so I brought one of the best food creations the cheese burgers for the both of us with two cokes and fries" I said grinning like an idiot she rolled her eyes and laughed at me as she took her food. We ate while others gossiped and commented on us being together to which we ignored "I swear it's the same shit everywhere I'm getting sick of them treating us like shit just because we are completely different from one another" I said "its going to be fine it always is we just have to ignore them and maybe they'll leave us alone" she replied I gave her a look "or not but a girl can hope cant she?" she said I laughed at that comment and nodded agreeing with her "here I'll go throw the stuff out , can you go get me a refill?" I asked handing her the money as she nodded I got up threw out our leftovers out and put the tray on the top making the guys job easier for him I turned around to see Natalie getting harassed by a group of guys, jocks I guessed, that pissed me off I marched over to them to hear "so tell me loser did you pay the hottie to sit with you? Are you really that desperate?" the leader said that just pissed me off even more and I was about to get revenge . "_**sweetheart why don't you go over there while I talk to these assholes" **_I said in Finnish to Natalie she nodded grabbing our bags before walking over to where two teens where watching everything go down "hey there handsome" I said seductively he smirked and came closer "hey there beautiful what's a girl like yourself doing hanging out with a loser like her?" he said "come closer and I'll tell you" I said right before I wrapped my arms around his neck, he just kept smirking as he slid his hands down to my ass *perv* I thought to myself I put my mouth to his ear and then BAM knee to family jewels connect! "that's for calling my friend a loser" I said as he bent over holding his package then WAM!!! A right hook to the face "and that's for touching me" I shouted as he fell to the floor before I turned around swiftly and strutted over to Natalie making sure to add attitude to my walk, she was trying to keep her laughter in behind her hand while the two guys where pissing their pants with laughter which made me smirk as I looked at the one with the longer hair and the yellow and red uniform *damn he's hot even in that ridiculously bright uniform oh and those grey-blue eyes* I mentally moaned and it looks like Natalie has taken a liking to his friend, well that works out perfectly "how did I know you were going to do that, seriously one day your going to get us in trouble" she said faking a motherly tone I rolled my eyes "you know you loved it" I replied as we burst into laughter "well we best better leave before we get kicked out" she said I nodded and followed her taking my bags, but not before I sent a flirty smile in the bright uniformed guy's way to which he smirked at. Well that made our day interesting we only went there to shop and get a bite to eat, and I end up getting into a fight I'm brilliant "so moved in, check, went to a mall, check, got made fun of, check, and watched you get into a fight, check, anything I'm missing?" Natalie asked amused "how was I supposed to know that they were going to get me pissed?" I asked in which I received a look in return "ok I'm sorry" I said she laughed and walked through the door of our apartment.

You know maybe this move might not be so bad, so far its been pretty eventful and I suppose a little dangerous but hey thats what life is like you shut it and deal it or at least try to. I believe the only thing thats going to suck monkey balls would be that our school year starts tomorrow what a joy, note the sarcasim. We decided after a long night of watching movies and pigging out on ice cream and cherries that we should probably get a move on with the sleeping or else our lazy asses won't move an inch in the morning.

Gah the ungodly hour of 7 stupid school why cant you just begin in the after noon? why must you torture us teens with your school hours?. I got up out of my bed hesitant feeling nothing more then to just jump back in, I went and took my shower got dressed in a pair of jeans tucked into black high heeled boots a black and white v-neck misfits shirt that showed enough cleavage to the imagination with my favorite leather jacket I left my Red curled hair as usual, and coated my piercing blues eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and all that jazz. I walked into our kitchen to see Natalie already showered and dressed like usual sipping on some coffee, I never knew how she could get up so early and still be good but i've gotten use to it. I grabbed a piece of toast and some coffee for myself before we grabbed our bags and locked our door to begin our journey to the school. Seriously it was a journey from our apartment but who cares it delayed our time in school so I was happy.

A/N : Hey there people sorry if it seems a tad bit short but I just really want to post it so thanks for reading I hope you continue to read my other chapters once they are posted PEACCEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dia and Natalie are from completely different worlds but they still manage to stay the best of friends what happens when they get an apartment together, go to a new school and meet two guys who are in other words disturbed? Will they find love? Heartbreak? Or will they find out that they are just as crazy as the two?

Rating: M for adult audiences…. Lol I always wanted to say that but no its rated for adult situations, mature themes, violence, and later chapters

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Cameron/OC Neal/OC

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing from Cold Case nor do I own Kyle Gallner or the rest of the actors in this episode I do however own my two OC characters Dia Montgomery& Natalie Mayer

A/N: this is the second chapter of my first story so I hope you enjoy it :P

Once we had finally reached school, to which I complained about briefly, we went to the schools office to pick up our schedules. We where told that we had to get our text books in our classes, psh like we didn't already know that its like they expect you to not be passed retard level jeez. So far we learned the secretary was a ditz, where our lockers where we shared one so score! and that we only had two classes with each other Math and Science but not English or our elective class sucks, I linked our arms "now we are off to the delightful Science class" I said she laughed and skipped with me as we walked to room 301. Once we reached the door we figured out we were already a bit late "ah so you two must be the new students" the teacher said with amusement "No we have been secretly going here for a year now sir we are very offended" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes to receive an elbow to the gut "ouch" I complained as I rubbed my stomach and the class laughed "a sense of humour I see well miss sarcastic why don't you two sit over there in the back while I get your books" the teacher suggested walking to his closet I mock saluted him before we walked to our new desks that's when I noticed the guys from yesterday not only went to this school but they were in our class, my realization was cut short when a text book was dropped on my new desk "bloody hell sir mind giving a warning next time" I suggested with a cheeky grin to which he laughed at before handing Natalie her book and continuing on with his lesson.

Hmmm plant construction not my fortay per-say hot guy from the mall now that I can focus on he looks better without that ridiculously bright uniform on dressed in jeans a long sleeved shirt tugged to his elbows and the fact he was sitting diagonally from me was even better. His friend was in front of me which meant he was diagonal of Natalie was better for her I could tell already that she was trying to sneak glances at him as the teacher continued on with his boring lecture. I felt someone's gaze on me so I turned to look in the direction it came from to find it was hot stuff himself looking at me no minute later I saw him write something on a piece of paper before it was thrown onto my desk I raised my eyebrow at him to receive a smirk in return I opened the folded note to see what he wrote '_your the girl from the mall it was wicked what you did to Zach he's a huge prick' _I laughed quietly at that before taking out a pen myself to answer him with '_well you know I couldn't let him get away with what he said to my lover XP plus for the things he said he had to pay and for touching my ass' _once I had finished writing I threw the note back to him, watching as he read it with a quiet laugh before replying, that's how it went on for the rest of the class. The bell rang to signal it was time for our second class I gave him one last smile and a wink before me and Natalie left the room. The next class was a bore and Natalie did everything in her power to not let me fall asleep until finally lunch rolled around "ah shit I forgot my textbook in class wait here?" she asked once we reached our locker I nodded as she ran off before opening our locker to fill it with books "so I know that your very short-tempered and sarcastic yet I don't know your name" I heard a voice call out from beside me I looked up to be met with the smirking face of the guy "well maybe I like to be a little mysterious once in a while besides I don't know yours either" I said with a smile leaning on the locker "Cameron" he said as he put his hand out to shake "Dia" I said as I took his hand in mine, you know how when you really like someone and once you touch them you get an electric feeling pulsing in your veins that you can't help but smile dreamily about well that's what happened once I shook his hand *hot damn* I thought as we both looked down at our conjoined hands before looking back up and smiling at each other "ahem" we heard a voice interrupt to see Natalie to the side of us with a small smile "hey hun got your book?" I asked as she nodded lifting it up to show me I stepped out of the way so she could grab her things just as his friend came up beside him "Cameron this is Natalie, Natalie this is Cameron but I don't know his friends name" I said with a smile "Neal" His friend spoke up "I'm Dia and this is Natalie, were new here" I explained he nodded and smiled at Natalie which in return caused her to turn red I awed and hugged her causing the guys to laugh "Where not use to people actually talking to us with out something to say about our friendship" I explained "yeah usually no one talks to us just because they think that we are breaking some unwritten rule" Natalie continued "no worries where not like that we hate everyone in this school" Neal said "except you two" Cameron cut in looking at me more then Natalie I smiled at that "you ready to endure the awkward glances of our new peers?" Natalie asked, you see she has this problem where she begins to talk all proper when she nervous kind of like muttering and rambling some find it weird I on the other hand find it cute "sorry she does that when she is nervous" I said with a small giggle as Natalie agreed to with a rapid nod "you can sit with us if you want?" Cameron cut in I looked at Natalie and we agreed to his suggestion "sure it'd be nice to sit with someone we know in this dreaded school" Natalie said they laughed and lead us to the cafeteria.

Once we had finished our lunches we learned that I had English with Cameron and art with no one sadly as Neal and Natalie had the same art class. Me and Cameron separated from the other two as we headed to our English class sitting next to each other. Unfortunately for us that douche bag from the mall was there to "great" I said sarcastically Cameron laughed and nodded as we faced the front "okay my names is Mr. Layne and if you would please look to your left that will be your partner for any assignment for the rest of the course so suck it up build a bridge and get over it" Was the first thing our new English teacher said to us me and Cameron smirked at each other giving a high five to each other which caused the students to whisper I rolled my eyes at them "ok so the first thing I want you all to do is work with your new partner on an essay of any poem of your choice hell you can make your own if that's what tickles your fancy now get to work" the teacher finished We turned our desks to face each other and got our binders out ready to right "well this works better now doesn't it I don't have to work with any stereo typical assholes" I said he laughed "yeah I know what you mean so what do you want to write about?" he asked "how about self acceptance or the acceptance of others" I said loudly so every one could hear "I remember reading one poem called again by Teal Henderson '_if you wake up in the morning, And the hurt is so great, You don't want to get out of bed And face a world of hate. If everything in life goes wrong, And nothing you do seems right, You just try a little harder And soon you'll see the light. For every person who had put you down, And filled your life with pain, You must strive to achieve greatness And show them you can win. For every disappointment, For the times you are let down, There will be a better moment And your life will turn around. Because everyone feels heartache, And everyone feels pain, But only those who have true courage Can get up and try again.' _ It kind of just stuck" I finished "I like it, it makes a lot of sense and has a lot of meaning to it we'll use that one" he suggested I nodded as an agreement and we started to get to work on that beginning of the year essay I mean seriously why do teachers torture us by giving us work the first day where back that's not winning you teachers any brownie points dumbasses.

A/N: Smanks for reading! ;p hope you enjoyed it review and message if you like it oh and don't forget to check out my other Kyle Gallner story that Im gonna post. Peaceeee Ill update as soon as I can schools about to start for me so that's gonna be a bitch .


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dia and Natalie are from completely different worlds but they still manage to stay the best of friends what happens when they get an apartment together, go to a new school and meet two guys who are in other words disturbed? Will they find love? Heartbreak? Or will they find out that they are just as crazy as the two?

Rating: M for adult audiences…. Lol I always wanted to say that but no its rated for adult situations, mature themes, violence, and later chapters

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Cameron/OC Neal/OC

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing from Cold Case nor do I own Kyle Gallner or the rest of the actors in this episode I do however own my two OC characters Dia Montgomery& Natalie Mayer

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't been to my regular updating speed but im sorry my school is brutal gahh anyways Im going to try to update more often then now because my ideas are starting to go into my assignments at school! lol Well heres chapter 3 of Maybe Theres Crazy In Us All ANNNNNDDDD ENJOY =]

Lets just say that english class can rock my socks off whenever it chooses to, why? its my new favorite subject other then art, no not just because the sexy grey-eyed wonder Cameron ok maybe he does contribute to the situation abit, I won't lie.

Plus the fact that we are going to be partners for the rest of the year helps as well, can you blame me?. Gotta love English.

Once the dreaded school hours were finished we said our goodbyes to the guys "well boys I guess this is it for the day, we'll see you tomorrow" Natalie said with a shy smile I nodded "later english buddy see you tomorrow" I called out as we hopped onto our bus waving, aww Neal was staring at Natalie, oh looks like she noticed I smirked and winked at cameron before we took off not before seeing him smirk deviously.

"you know maybe this move might really good for the both of us I mean your away from your judgmental parents, and i'm not in an orphanage or foster house we are pretty much free as can be" Natalie said once we reached our apartment door I completely agreed with her living in the same house as my parents was a disaster '_oh honey why do you hang out with the likes of the orphan? what it is she doing in this house?! she better not steal anything or we are having her arrested!'_ yeah yeah what ever you say bitch, I mean no wonder dad is having all those affairs behind your back, I bet he still books that hotel room with his favorite whore Jenna. Oh well she deserves it all after the way she treated me and Natalie.

Not having much of a life to night we decided to pull the hugest cliche of them all in our pJS watching the movies we rented while snuggled in a blanket eating chinese food and ice cream before we fell asleep awaiting for once again, another school day.

The next day wasn't so bad it was practically the same rundown as every morning, wake up have a shower get dressed put make-up on get something to eat then lock the apartment door, the goes the journey to the bus stop.

I sighed as we reached our locker "that was a mission and a half why is this on the third floor? what would have happened if i had an asthma attack ?" I asked dramatically "but you don't have asthma so it wouldn't work" Natalie pointed out with a small laugh "techniqualities" I said with a wave of the hand grabbing my science textbook she just rolled her eyes at my childishness and gave off another small laugh.

Ah homeroom the relaxing sleep worthy class, plus the fact that my steaming hot English buddy is here helps as well. I smiled deviously before getting out a piece of paper and a pen writing down '_so English buddy ready for an exciting class of science?_' I then crumpled the paper into a ball before throwing it at Cameron's head .

He looked around confused as I had to stifle my laughter behind my hand, his gray eyes narrowed in my direction as I gave him a innocent look and gestured for him to open the ball and read the note. After he read the note he quickly responded and because of my stealthiness I caught the ball when the teacher wasn't looking. For the remainder of the class we once again passed notes to each other joking about how fake our science teacher's tupay was and how dumb the slut in the back was with her popping of the gum, what a tool!

Honestly how dumb can you be if you answer the question of how do animals contribute to our ecosystems with they are cute and cuddly, I swear I felt my IQ drop just by hearing that.

A/N: HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO POST OR UPDATE ANYTHING, I KNOW THIS ONE IS PRETTY SHORT AND IM SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE A LONGER ONE I PLAN ON UPDATING MY CASSIDY STORY OVER THIS WEEK SO LOOK OUT FOR ANY NEW CHAPTERS AND I MAY POST ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY THAT IS LONGER SO THANKS FOR READING AND I PLAN TO UPDATE WHENEVER I HAVE FREE TIME peaceeeeeee (^.^)


End file.
